Mending a broken heart
by candidata
Summary: What if Catherine saw Sara kissing Gil in Goodbye and Good Luck? Grillows all the way.


Mending a broken heart

**Mending a broken heart**

Disclaimer: Don't own them just borrowing.   
Rating: CSI2  
 Spoilers: Goodbye and Good Luck   
Author's Note: Mini challenge to write a story inspired by the lyrics of Breathe In by Lucie  Silvas. This is a slightly rewritten version of a previous story of mine, I hope you'll all forgive me!   
Summary: What if Catherine saw Sara kissing Gil goodbye in Goodbye and Good Luck?

  Mending a broken heart  

Catherine raced into her house and collapsed on her couch, her shattered heart aching for  what she had just seen in the hallway.

Sara kissing Grissom.

She knew he had seen her, his  eyes catching hers as Sara was walking away, the apologetic look he gave her just before  she turned around and ran.   

She felt her heart stop for a moment when her front door burst open. She looked up and  saw him standing in the middle of the room soaking wet from the pouring rain outside.  She didn't bother hiding the fact that she was crying as she stood to leave the room. She  fully intended to walk past him up the stirs, but when he reached out for her she couldn't  bring herself to pull away.

She struggled against him for a second but had to admit she  yearned so much for his touch that she let him hold her.

  "I feel like I'm dragging you down a one-way street   
I don't know which ways up   
All I ask of you is to stay on your feet   
That should be enough  
 If we stand around it could pass us by   
We could give up now, and never even try"  

"Please, Catherine give me a chance to explain"  

She let herself lean in for a minute. Relishing in feeling. She felt him tilt her head up to his.  She was afraid to look at him; scared she'd never be able to pull away if she did. The  sound of his heartbreaking sigh made her look at him. Surprise and shock registering in  her eyes as she saw tears rolling down his cheeks. She reached for him to wipe the tears  away but suddenly had to pull away, she felt like she had been burned. She had to get  away before she'd forgive him for everything just to stay in his arms like this.

  "To breathe in life and breathe out  
 Like tomorrow is today   
Breathe in life and breathe out   
It's not so long to wait  
 Breathe in life and breathe out   
Wipe the dust from your sweet smile  
 And breathe in life"  

She felt the entire room zoom in on her as he tried to get close to her again. She kept  stepping back as he slowly approached her. Eventually he had her up against the wall, but  just as he was about to lean in she escaped his hold and ran to the front door grabbing  her purse on from the table. She pulled it open and tumbled out into the darkness.

Her  knees buckled under her and she almost collapsed. She took several deep breaths feeling  like she was refilling her entire body with oxygen.

  "I just want something real I can hold onto  
 I believe it's near   
Life's too short to know the truth   
Maybe it's already here  
 We could throw ourselves into the fire   
We could give up now and never even try"  

She reached her car and frantically searched for her car keys. She pulled them from her  purse spilling most of the other content onto the ground. She fumbled to get the car  started but her hands were shaking so much she had to give up.   Instead she felt herself slump down on the steering wheel and began sobbing.  

"We're chasing something we've dreamed of   
It's not always out of reach   
It's never far away from us   
Cause I believe that"  

Suddenly her car door was yanked open and someone pulled her out and into his arms.  She struggled against him but her strength was gone and anger replaced her force.  

"Jesus, Gil, you scared me, let me down or else..." his lips found hers in a frantic  movement.

She felt his tongue demand access to her mouth. She couldn't believe she was  kissing him back, but nothing on earth could have stopped her at this moment. She  moaned and felt herself go dizzy from the lack of air and the absurdity of the situation.  But deep down she felt the shattered pieces of her heart slowly coming back together.  

"To breathe in life and breathe out   
Like tomorrow is today   
Breathe in life and breathe out   
It's not so long to wait   
Breathe in life and breathe out   
Wipe the dust from your sweet smile   
And breathe in life"  
- Lucie Silvas-


End file.
